Funny How Time Flies
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: A Robotech/Macross story that focuses more on the relationships instead of the fights in the sky. Mostly Rick and Lisa and Roy and Claudia. After "Pineapple Salad" but Roy isn't dead and Rick and Lisa are together. Will these relationships last?


This is my first attempt at making a Robotech/Macross fanfiction so please don't get upset if I mess it up in any sort of way. Instead of focusing on the fighting sequences I'm going to be focusing on the couples and relationships among the characters. Also, it takes place after episode nineteen and Roy isn't dead! I hope you enjoy and review!

Chapter One: Reunited

Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes were talking to each other in Rick's living room.

"Hey Lisa, Roy might be coming out of the hospital soon." Rick said with a smile. He was finally glad that after six months with Roy recovering in the hospital, he would be able to see his big brother recover in good health.

"Oh really? That's wonderful! I bet Claudia would be overjoyed to hear that." Lisa smiled back. Her dear friend would be so excited to spend time with her lover again. Claudia was so upset when she found out Roy had gotten injured dangerously near his spinal cord. The doctors told him that he had a very small chance of being able to walk again, but Roy proved them wrong by showing them he was able to walk again by putting effort into it. He was due to come out in a few days, but would have to walk with a cane for a while so his legs wouldn't hurt too much while moving around. The only part that bothered Roy was not being able to fly for half a year due to his condition and letting him have time to heal.

"Yeah, she'll be really glad. She missed having his company around on the bridge." Rick said. Claudia visited her love almost everyday while he was in the hospital recovering. She had faith that he would walk again and comforted him when needed. It showed everyone around them that their relationship was strong and an engagement was to be around the corner.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rick asked.

"Sure Rick, what is it?" Lisa asked.

"Today, Roy told me he is going to ask Claudia to marry him! But don't tell her, or else it will ruin the surprise!" Rick placed his index finger on Lisa's mouth playfully.

"I won't tell a soul." Lisa cooed and Rick hugged her waist tightly but sweetly.

"Ha ha! That's my girl!" Rick picked her up and swung her around the room.

"Rick! *giggle* You're making me dizzy!" Lisa laughed. Rick placed her down in front of him and kissed her lips.

"Babe, it seems like everything is going right." Rick looked straight into Lisa's eyes, forehead to forehead.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lisa asked.

"Did I ever show you how much I love you?" Rick smirked. He led Lisa into his bedroom and they started to make out furiously. Soon, clothes were removed and the love making was established. Rick and Lisa soon reached their peaks and collapsed onto the bed. The two then cuddled between the sheets and had some pillow talk.

"I would have never imagined this happening to me..." Lisa moaned with satisfaction. Rick gave her nuzzling kisses onto her neck; the sweet sound of her moaning was music to Rick's ears.

"Well, my job is to make your fantasies come true." Rick looked up with his baby blue eyes into her sea-foam green ones and kissed her cheek before going back to her neck. Ever since Rick and Lisa became an item, Lisa started to become more of a relaxed person but also still serious about her work. Whenever Rick would visit her while she was working in the bridge, he would surprise her with flowers or whisk her away into a romantic lunch hour. After a day of working hard, the two would go to their own homes, but tonight they were spending it with each other. Rick had not seen Minmei in a long time due to her being busy in her music career and touring all over the world and Rick was too busy with his career and his new romance with Lisa. But Rick's laid-back behavior made Lisa a more enjoyable person in and out of the workplace.

"Rick...I'm a bit tired. Do you really wanna do it again?" Lisa stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Rick's neck.

"I'll take your feelings into concern, but I just wanna kiss your body some more." Rick winked at Lisa and she blushed slightly. He lowered down into the sheets and surrounded his love with kisses. Lisa moaned and squirmed in pleasure from the gentle tickle from Rick's kisses.

"Oh honey...I really want to sleep..." Lisa groaned in a non-complaint way. She smiled and giggled as Rick kissed her most sensitive spots. He came up again and cuddled closer to her.

"Okay, but tomorrow's a Saturday and we can sleep in." Rick said and turned off the lights with two claps of his hands. He laid down and Lisa cuddle closer to him; she was content and warm being in bed with him. The next morning, Lisa woke up to find Rick's side of the bed empty. She got up and decided to wear one of Rick's pilot shirts to give her an aura of sexiness. She went to the kitchen and spotted Rick texting someone on his blackberry.

"Hello Ricky." Lisa purred and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"What's new pussycat?" Rick kissed her cheek and smirked when he saw her wearing his pilot shirt. "You look great by the way." Lisa blushed at his compliment and he winked causing her face to flush pink more.

"Oh stop! You're such a sly fox." Lisa got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. Rick got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gimme a kiss." Rick whispered in her ear and Lisa smiled. She turned around and kissed his lips passionately. They broke apart and Lisa hugged her arms around his waist.

"You taste good..." Lisa said and she bit his neck giving Rick a hickey.

"Aaaahhh..." Rick groaned. Lisa then looked into his eyes and smiled seductively.

"You got time for a quickie?" Lisa said.

"Oh yes..." Rick leaned in for another kiss and they went into it right in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Roy Fokker, lieutenant commander of the VF-1 Skull Squadron was packing his bags and preparing to leave the hospital. Claudia was coming in at any minute to take him home and he was feeling super frisky.

"I hope she's in the mood for some Fokker." Roy thought to himself and chuckled softly. Just then, a knock came at the door. "Come in." Roy said out loud. A familiar face appeared in the doorway. Claudia Grant was smiling with happiness because of her boyfriend's recovery and that they were going to spend some alone time with each other.

"Hello stranger, how's the cane working out for you?" Claudia walked over to Roy and the two kissed passionately.

"Mmmm...I happen to like it actually." Roy said. He licked his lips from kissing the lieutenant; he wanted to savor the taste.

"I'm just so glad you went to the hospital to get treated. Even though it took a while." Claudia smiled and got closer to the lieutenant.

"Did you make your famous pineapple salad?" Roy asked.

"You know it." Claudia said and the two embraced in each other's arms happy that they are both alive and together.

"I was just wondering, would you like to spend the day with me?" Roy wondered.

"I wouldn't spend it with anybody else..." Claudia said and the two kissed again until a nurse peeked in and yelled "No PDA!" Roy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll have enough time for kissing." Roy said.

"And hopefully a lot more." Claudia added with a wink. Roy sighed a breath of relief internally due to the gladness that Claudia also wanted to get nasty. The two went downstairs, went to the car, placed the bags in the trunk, and drove off to Roy's house where the two would reunite again. When they entered the house, they placed down the bags and romantically embraced.

"You don't know how much I've missed having you around more." Claudia smiled and Roy kissed her neck.

"I wanted to feel your body so badly..." Roy growled into Claudia's ear and the two started to passionately kiss. Claudia felt Roy's hard-on through his pants and her blue eyes got big.

"Wow, he is horny!" Claudia thought as Roy ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. Roy's hands went down to the zipper on her dress and he unbuttoned them one at a time. Claudia noticed that he was standing without his came which meant he was really determined about making love to her. When he was able to slide off the dress, Claudia blushed a deep red which covered her dark cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked with concern in his blue eyes. Claudia nodded and blushed more when she looked into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is...this color okay with you?" Claudia pointed to her lace and satin panty which was as red as her cheeks. Roy licked his lips in approval and played with it's waistband.

"Remember babe, we've done this before. Don't be scared, Roy will be gentle." Roy said. Then Claudia unfastened the buttons on Roy's white shirt and unzipped his jeans leaving them both in their underwear.

" Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Roy said and picked up Claudia bridal style and went up the steps without and support from his cane. Claudia gave him a funny look while he carried her and he responded with a twinkle in his eye. Claudia giggled and rested her head against his chest. When they arrived in the bedroom, Roy placed Claudia down softly on the bed and got on top of her. He let his hands roam all over her soft, chocolate body and cupped her breasts in his hands. Claudia moaned quietly as he pleasured her throughout the lacy barrier. Then he unhooked the bra and threw it to the ground carelessly. The two started to make love and rekindle the flame for their burning love. After making love, the two lay down in bed and drank wine as they shared intimate thoughts. Outside of Roy's house, Rick and Lisa were deciding to go inside or not.

"Lisa, I've called his cell at least a thousand times, I don't thinks he wants to see anyone for that matter." Rick said and hung his blackberry up.

"Maybe his phone isn't on or near him at the moment. Let's just go in." Lisa argued. Rick fiddled with the controls in the sport jet for a minute before making his decision.

"Okay, but my new bet is that he's having hot sex with Claudia." Rick chuckled and Lisa laughed. He got out of the jet and then helped Lisa down. He locked it up and the two went up to the door. Then, Rick tool out a key and unlocked the door.

"Big brother trusts me enough to have a key to his house." Rick explained and Lisa nodded. They entered the house that was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Rick and Lisa first explored the first floor then they decided to tip-toe up the stairs. Rick looked into the rooms then he went to the the master bedroom last. There he saw Roy and Claudia lying together in bed.

"Hey! Baby brother! Do you like what you see?" Roy laughed. Claudia smiled and cuddled into Roy's chest.

"Oh God, that's so wrong bro!" Rick groaned and rolled his eyes. Lisa then came in and rolled her eyes at the sight of the two lieutenants between the sheets.

"Well, at least we know that something went on here earlier. Lisa smiled. The two sat down in the twin red, plush chairs across from one side of the bed.

"I'm glad you're feeling alright big brother." Rick said.

"Me too, I'm glad to be back." Roy replied. Lisa and Claudia talked off to the side of the guys.

"So...how was it?" Claudia asked.

"How was what?" Lisa wondered.

"The sex you two had last night!" Claudia laughed and Lisa blushed.

"*sigh* It was so amazing! Rick makes me feel like a brand new woman!" Lisa giggled happily.

"That's how I feel when Roy and I make love..." Claudia reminisced. The two couples talked a while longer, then Rick and Lisa had a couple of errands to run for Roy's party.

"See you later little brother, Lisa." Roy waved bye from the window wearing only a bed sheet around his waist. Rick and Lisa waved back and flew off. During the trip, Lisa was thinking of more ways to turn the lieutenant pilot on. By seeing Rick, he wasn't the most intimate person but she could tell that he wanted to be more with her. Rick kissed Lisa's cheek and ran one of his hands through her amber brown hair. Lisa blushed and turned away. She still wasn't used to making love with him, even though they both had an enjoyable time doing it.

" What's wrong Lisa?" Rick asked. Lisa turned to face him and she blushed some more.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about last night." Lisa smiled and placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"You know, I really enjoy having sex with you. But I wanna know what pleases you." Rick said.

"Really?" Lisa asked. Rick nodded and he slid his free hand up and down her left thigh.

"Yeah, I want to make you feel like you're sexy or something like that." Rick smiled and went up Lisa's skirt and removed her panty. Lisa blushed as Rick held it in his hand. Then he started to go deep into her with his finger and Lisa moaned out his name.

"Rick...please stop!" Lisa cried as Rick continued to explore her. Then his phone started to ring, it was Max asking him about the party.

"Hi Lieutenant Rick, what should I bring to the party?" Max asked. "Wait, do I hear moaning? Rick, are you watching porn?"

"No, it's just my dog, he wants to go outside and walk but I'm busy." Rick replied. "Oh, and bring the party decorations by three."

"Rick! Stop it!" Lisa squirmed and quivered in the passenger seat.

"C'mon baby, I know you like it..." Rick cooed seductively.

"Since when did you get a dog?" Max asked.

"Since when did you know what sex sounds like?" Rick replied back cleverly.

"Mmmm...Ricky?" Lisa wined.

"I know some things! I'll bring the decorations to the base." Max said.

"Alright, see you there." Rick hung up his blackberry and continued to please Lisa.

"Aaahhh...will you stop? You have to focus on flying..." Lisa said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, I can multitask." Rick smirked. They soon landed in the parking lot in front of the supermarket.

"Ricky..." Lisa unbuttoned her blouse. Rick smiled and he unbuttoned his. Then he got on top of her and started to dry-hump her. Lisa felt his dick harden as he continued to ride her. "Why are you so horny today?"

"I have a weird craving for you today." Rick said. Then he removed her bra and she removed his shirt. After a few more minutes of dry humping, they heard an obnoxious and familiar voice.

"Oh God! Come and see this Max!" a guy's loud voice boomed across the parking lot.

"What is it Ben...that is so NOT right!" Max cried out loud. Rick stopped humping Lisa and turned around to see his two subordinates watching him and his girlfriend supposedly doing it.

"Wow Rick, we never knew you were such a little freak!" Ben laughed. Rick opened the door of the jet and hopped out shirtless.

"You can't say that Ben because I've seen you with a few girls one time." Rick laughed and Max followed.

"Man, do you have something in your pocket or are you just happy to see us?" Max said and Rick blushed because of the bulge in his pants from Lisa.

"Rick? Where is my panty?" Lisa asked from inside the jet.

"Um...on my seat I think..." Rick wondered. Then he went in his pocket and pulled out a lacy piece of clothing. He laughed and gave it to Lisa.

"Alright then...Ben and I are just here to get the decorations and you guys are here...?" Max wondered.

"To get the platters and other food stuffs." Rick said. "I also asked Captain Glover would he get the drinks and he said yes so that's also covered."

"All I have to say is that you guys are a bunch of freaks! Ha Ha Ha!" Ben laughed and patted Rick's back.

"We'll see you later. Bye Lisa!" Max said and the two subordinates left. After they left, Lisa came out and blushed.

"Rick, I feel so horny now...why did you do that?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, that was nothing but a preview for tonight after the party." Rick smiled. Lisa rolled her eyes and the two went into the supermarket to get the food for the party.


End file.
